In surgery, surgical instruments of the type described in the introduction are often used in the form of bone punches. Depending on the size of the section of tissue to be removed various instruments with appropriately dimensioned shafts and cutting elements are employed. Therefore, several instruments have to be provided for one surgical procedure. It can also happen that the instrument becomes soiled in the area between the blade and the cutting plate during an operation and has to be cleaned. The surgeon must then put the instrument aside and continue working with another instrument.